Mi última pelea
by Uchiha Duvua 95
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute al hacerlo


Los arboles del bosque se hacían más distantes unos de otros mientras yo escapaba, sabía que si volteaba la mirada moriría en ese preciso instante. Mis piernas exigían que me detuviera, la persecución duró hasta este momento 2 días, no se ha cansado, no se ha detenido ni siquiera a tomar agua, su obstinación era perturbadora.

Justo cuando comencé a pensar que lo había dejado atrás, el chillido de 1000 aves comenzó a retumbar entre las hojas de los árboles… ese maldito sonido.

Pretendí correr con más velocidad, pero mis piernas eran ya inútiles para ese instante, estaba resignado. En ese momento cruzó por mi cabeza la intención de pelear, si moría corriendo sería una deshonra, pero si moría peleando por lo menos mi padre podría estar orgulloso de no dar la espalda a un digno oponente. Fue ahí cuando recordé a mi padre, y recordé que él debía ver la pelea, así como la persecución.

Me detuve en un árbol, me agache para esquivar el ataque, su brazo alcanzó apenas a rozar mi cabello, aun así rompió mi protector frontal.

-¿Por qué quieres matarme? Yo no soy una amenaza para ti, tampoco soy un oponente que pueda contender contigo y aspirar a ganar. Has matado a mi equipo, incluso a mi sensei, por favor déjame en paz

Las palabras salieron como un último acto de cobardía, salieron solas de mi boca, así no pude darme cuenta de lo que dije. Él no contestó. Su brazo que estaba frente a él con ese poderoso jutsu fue abandonado a la gravedad y dejó de concentrar su chakra. Pensé por un momento que me iba a dejar ir tras el razonamiento que acababa de hacer, sin embargo cuando llegó a la altura de su cadera tomó su katana, la que estaba escondida tras él.

Su arma era majestuosa, no dejé de admirarla desde que la había sacado hasta que la apuntó a mí con una mirada retadora, una mirada asesina.

En sus ojos se mostraba la sangre de mis compañeros asesinados, al verla mi corazón se exaltó y la sangre comenzó a fluir fuertemente por todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina se acumulaba y solamente pasa una frase por mi cabeza… No importa si muero, mis amigos deben ser vengados.

Comenzó a correr hacia mí con la espada rozando la tierra, su velocidad era tanta que casi no me percato cuando comenzó a correr. Solo tuve tiempo para hacer un "jutsu de clones de sombras" para eludir el ataque. Él golpeo uno de ellos y lo hizo desaparecer, mientras que el otro y yo fuimos en direcciones contrarias mientras preparábamos mi jutsu secreto, con el cual podría acabar con este shinobi desconocido.

Él se apresuró a atacar a quien le quedó más a mano, el clon sucumbió fácilmente ante su ataque, mientras tanto una serpiente morada me estrujó con su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba frente a mí. Gracias a que mis manos estabas apenas libres pude hacer el "jutsu bola de fuego" lo cual lo alejó a él y a su serpiente.

-Eres algo astuto, pero no puedes vencerme, así que solamente déjate vencer. No lo hagas más vergonzoso para ti ni más tedioso para mí

-No me voy a rendir. Mataste a mis amigos, mataste a mi sensei, y juro por dios que los vengaré, así tenga que sacrificar mi vida

-¿De verdad crees poder ganarle a alguien del clan Uchiha? Alguien tan insignificante como tú no merece la pena seguir con vida

Lo entendí al escuchar sus palabras. Mi corazón se detuvo un momento al escuchar el nombre del clan del que provenía.

Por su puesto conocía la historia del clan Uchiha, del hermano mayor que asesinó a todos y del hermano menor que sobrevivió buscando hacerse más fuerte para vencerlo. Yo ya conocía a Itachi, en una misión mi sensei tuvo que ayudarnos a escapar de él, su poder era impresionante, y su genjutsu el más terrorífico que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Pero él no era Itachi, no llevaba la túnica de Akatsuki, no iba acompañado de Kisame. Él era el hermano, iba vestido de blanco con una banda muy gruesa de color morado que rodeaba su cadera. Sus ojos mostraban el temible Sharingan, del que todos en mi pueblo habían escuchado, pero nadie había presenciado. Las 3 gotas negras comenzaron a transformarse mientras giraban, en un parpadeo se había convertido en un hexágono.

Sentí frio, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante esa mirada penetrante de un asesino, sentía la derrota inminente. Sabía que no podría vencerlo, pero no podría estar tranquilo si escapaba, había abandonado esa idea tiempo atrás y no pensaba cambiar de idea. Por su puesto que la idea de morir me aterraba, pero era preferible acabar mi vida peleando que vivir como un miserable que no sostuvo su palabra, que perdió el honor, que dejó morir indignamente a sus amigos.

-¿Crees que puedes vencer al gran Sasuke?

Su nombre provocó el último escalofrío que mi cuerpo experimentaría. Rápidamente invoque un jutsu de neblina, necesitaba tiempo para poder preparar mi jutsu con el que esperaría debilitarlo y acabar con él.

A través de la niebla nuevamente se escuchó el chillar de 1000 aves, un resplandor azul atravesaba el panorama e iluminaba el cielo. Comenzó a hacerse más grande, yo me escondí entre los árboles y logré verlo, el corrió rápidamente entre la neblina buscando mi cuerpo para hacerme daño, sus movimientos eran los más rápidos que había visto, sin embargo logré tocarlo con mis manos en un descuido suyo.

Ese jutsu consistía en eliminar la capacidad de convertir el chakra en cualquier elemento, con esto lograba algo de ventaja, pues su jutsu eléctrico había matado a mis compañeros, y sin duda me mataría a mí de alcanzarme. Al intentar nuevamente concentrar el chakra en su mano se dio cuenta de la naturaleza del jutsu del que había sido víctima. Volvió a mírame, al instante sentí como una espada entró en mi pecho.

En una fracción de segundo su espada atravesó mi corazón, comenzó a sacarla y comenzó a meterla nuevamente. De su espalda sacó otra espada y la enterró en el mismo lugar, sentía como las espadas se rozaban dentro de mis costillas aumentando el dolor. Una tercera espada fue enterrada en el mismo lugar, esta vez las 3 armas rozaron mientras una salía, la otra entraba y la tercera permanecía en su lugar.

Mi pecho se convertía en un infierno de hierro y el calor de la fricción de los metales quemaba mi pecho, mientras ese sonido taladraba mis músculos, haciendo que un baño de sangre cayera al piso. Poco a poco me llevó a un árbol, donde se quedó clavada la espada inmóvil.

Mientras quedaba sin fuerzas para sostenerme en pie, las nubes comenzaron a oscurecerse, los rayos de la naturaleza amenazaban a la tierra. Uno de esos rayos cayó sobre mí por orden de Sasuke, entró en una de las espadas y castigaron el centro de mi cuerpo, desde donde se expandieron hasta la cabeza y la punta de los pies.

Cerré los ojos, me dejaba vencer a mi debilidad física, cuando dejé de escuchar los truenos del cielo otro rayo cayó en la espada, nuevamente la electricidad entro en mi pecho y se expandió a todo el cuerpo, sentía como mis ojos iban a salir de mis cuencas, como mi mandíbula se abrió tanto que estaba a punto de dislocarse.

Uno tras otro los rayos castigaban mi cuerpo inmóvil por el dolor, sentía como mis músculos se quemaban, olían a carbón quemado y mis gritos resonaban en todo el bosque, mis brazos se levantaban por la fuerza de la naturaleza, mis piernas se contarían, lo único que no me dejaba caer al piso eran sus katanas. 3 filosas espadas curvas que me dejaron clavado en el árbol, espadas que no sabía de donde había sacado.

¡Por supuesto! Estaba dentro de un genjutsu, todo era parte de una técnica ocular. Ya que lo tenía consiente, sabía que debía concentrar mi chakra en mi cabeza para poder romper con el ciclo doloroso. Lo logré hacer gracias a un entrenamiento de mi sensei, el cual programó después del encuentro con Itachi.

Al salir del trance, mis piernas se vencieron, caí al suelo respirando forzadamente, mis brazos apenas lograron detenerme. Escuché el sonido de una espada rozando con su funda al salir, sabía que Sasuke estaba a punto de acabar conmigo, así que tomé mi kunai y me defendí del primer golpe, el cual iba dirigido a la cabeza con tal de separarla del cuello.

Nos separamos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. El cielo comenzó a obscurecerse, las nubes amenazaban una tormenta y las primeras gotas caían al suelo mientras analizábamos el ángulo más adecuado para atacar al contrincante.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente haciendo un circulo, las piernas aumentaban la velocidad, de caminar pasamos a trotar y del trote a correr.

Tomé la iniciativa, ataqué buscando las piernas con 3 shurikens, su espada los bloqueos, ese fue el momento que percibí su cuello como punto débil así que ataqué ese punto con mi kunai. Su espada rápidamente bloqueó el segundo ataque, su mano izquierda impactó con mi mejilla, volteándome la cara y sacándome de orbita.

Al instante logré recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, brinqué para volver a tomar la ofensiva, comencé esta ronda con muchas patadas consecutivas, de las cuales solament impactaron con su cuerpo, pero ninguna de ellas tan importante para sacarlo un centímetro de su equilibrio, su contraataque consistió en ataques de su espada dirigidos a puntos vitales: el corazón, el cerebro y los costados. Afortunadamente pude esquivar los 2 primeros puntos, sin embargo el tercer ataque dejó una pequeña herida en mi costado izquierdo.

Sentí la sangre debajo de mi ropa, percibía como bajaba a través de mi pierna. Un pequeño golpe de su espada fue lo que necesitaba para tomar más ventaja sobre mi pues ya no controlaba mi cuerpo.

Ataqué con jutsus de fuego, intente herirlo para equilibrar la balanza, pero su velocidad apenas lograba seguirla con mis ojos. Volví a intentarlo sin importar quedarme sin chakra, no funcionó. Probé con otra técnica que aumentaba mi fuerza física, cubrí mi cuerpo con fuego y ataqué cuando sus piernas no estaban tocando la tierra. Logré golpearlo en la cara y conectar una patada en su pierna derecha lo que lo hizo volar y estamparse con un árbol. El fuego seguía prendido en su ropa y comenzó a consumir el árbol.

Sasuke se levantó y se quitó su traje. El traje que llevaba debajo era mucho más ligero, volteo la vista, una carcajada ligera se alcanzaba a escuchar y su mirada se clavó en mi cuerpo.

-Yo pensé que iba a ser una pelea aburrida, no parecías un oponente digno, pero ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de los Uchiha.

Su cuerpo comenzó a dibujarse con un aura morada que parecía fuego. Corrió hacia mí y logró patearme en la rodilla izquierda. Sentí al instante como la rótula se desvió de su lugar y no pudo sostenerse en su lugar. Mi cuerpo cayó al piso, el dolor no me dejó levantarme tan rápido como yo quería, sin embargo mi jutsu logró sostener mi cuerpo lo suficiente para volver a pelear.

Corrí hacia él, comenzamos a golpear y defender con tal fuerza que hacía que los árboles se movieran de su lugar, de los golpes salía pequeñas llamas que comenzaron a incendiar el bosque. Comencé a combinar patadas y golpes, pero los que lograban acertar lastimaban más mi cuerpo que el de él.

El fuego de mi cuerpo se comenzó a apagar por la falta de chakara y por la tormenta que en ese momento se dejó caer. Los golpes dejaron de tener la fuerza que necesitaba para herirlo un poco y echarme a correr, Sasuke lo notó y comenzó a bloquear en vez de atacar.

El fuego se acabó, mi pierna no pudo sostenerse más y caí de rodillas.

-Eres una burla, todo tu equipo no fue más que una basura, se decían ninjas pero no fueron más que obstáculos fáciles de librar. Sin embargo tú vas a morir con la satisfacción de haberme dado un poco de pelea, de lastimarme un poco. Lástima que yo fui tu oponente, porque desde el momento en el que te cruzaste en mi camino estabas muerto. Te dejaré una sola concesión, verás a Susan'o.

Su aura comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente, se convirtió en una armadura gigante de fuego color morado. Tenía un arco con una flecha apuntándome directamente a menos de 5 metros de distancia. Sasuke empezó a levitar dentro de la armadura, comenzaron a salirle piernas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en un gigante.

Sentí un temor impresionante, seguida de una resignación de mi muerte. Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas, mis brazos no se levantaban y el dolor físico desaparecía y mi corazón dejaba de latir lentamente.

La flecha fue disparada del arco, rápidamente cayó sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a quemarlo, el dolor fue aún más fuerte que los rayos que había experimentado anteriormente, el fuego consumía mi piel y la derretía.

La armadura se desvaneció, Sasuke corrió hacia mi cuerpo, su espada estaba rodeada de rayos. Lo último que sentí fue como atravesó mi corazón.

Sentí la sangre salir de mi boca, sentí como mi corazón dejó de latir, sentí dolor y algo de alivio.

Caí al suelo, vi como Sasuke se iba caminando tranquilamente después de acabar conmigo. Una obscuridad comenzó a devorar mi vista.

Cerré los ojos e imagine a mi padre esperándome con los brazos abiertos…


End file.
